Custom Made
by SecretLifeofWords
Summary: Brittany surprises Santana with a special gift that they can both enjoy...


"Hey," she whispered as she leaned close to the brunette's ear, "what are you doing later?"

Santana gulped and looked around, linking her pink with Brittany's before stuttering out a reply, "Uh, n-nothing, my parents are working late tonight, did you want to come by?"

Brittany beamed and winked, "Great! I'll see you then." She leaned in and pecked a blushing Santana quickly on the cheek before grabbing her bag and leaving the library.

Santana shuddered as she watched the flowing red Cheerio's skirt bounce away from her, this was going to be the longest day ever.

School was a joke. Everything sucked. The teachers were droning on and on and on about nothing, she couldn't focus on anything because all she could think about was Brittany and that skirt and her place after school. She even missed out on four perfect opportunities to mock the hell out Infant Gassy Face Hudson and Berry the Hobbit because her mind was elsewhere. She had to admit, she was a little nervous. Brittany made her nervous- not bad nervous but like butterflies in her stomach kind of nervous.

She almost jumped out of her skin when Brit rang the doorbell- which was ridiculous, because she left the door unlocked and Brit could get in with the key she gave her anyway. Her parents would kill her if they knew she was making copies of keys and giving them out, but Brit was her girlfriend, so, they could screw.

"Hey," She smiled shyly at the beautiful blonde leaning casually against the door frame, "come on in."

Brittany smiled and hopped back and forth, giddy as she followed Santana into the living room. "How was your day?" She giggled and cocked her head to the side, taking in a nervous Santana with warm blue eyes.

"It was good." The smaller girl blinked and smiled "I missed you."

"Aww, San, you are so cute." Brittany cooed and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend sweetly on the lips. "I brought you something," she breathed quietly.

Santana smiled against her lips and pulled her into a tight hug, dragging her onto the couch with her. "Oh yeah, what's that?" she nipped Brittany's lip playfully before deepening the kiss. She loved the way it felt to kiss her, feel her body against her own.

Brittany moaned into the kiss and let Santana lead for a bit before pulling back with a wicked smile, handing her a medium sized box wrapped in red paper.

Santana grinned and took it gingerly, appreciating the detail taken in wrapping it and the cute little hand-made paper bow adorning it that was just SO Brittany.

Brittany bounced on the seat next to her, giddy with anticipation, sliding her hands up and down her thighs with excitement, "Come on San! Open it!" she whined.

"Okay, okay," the brunette chuckled, her eyes staying on the pale legs next to her for a moment longer. She carefully pulled back the taped edges and pushed the wrapping to the sides. Inside the paper was a black box with a silver heart drawn on it with "S+B" in the middle. She smiled and glanced up at an eager Brittany who was leaning forward, eyes wide with anticipation. Santana smoothed her hand over the letters and reached for the edge of the box when pale fingers shot out, pressing her hand down.

"Wait." Brittany breathed before adding, "I wanted to give this to you for your birthday, but it got sort of lost in shipping… I think Tubbs had something to do with it because a box arrived full of Cuban cigars instead that I definitely did not order," she scrunched her brow in confusion. "Anyway, I had this custom ordered for you, because you make me feel so special and I wanted you to feel special too." She smiled shyly, chewing her bottom lip.

"Aww, B, you always make me feel special. Thanks." Santana replied, leaning in to kiss her bashful girlfriend, her heart beat picking up at the notion that Brittany wanted her to feel special. Of course she felt special; she was with the most perfect girl in the world.

Santana looked down at the box and pulled off the top, greeted with red tissue paper concealing its contents. Brittany continued to bounce her knees nervously next to her as Santana pulled away the tissue and gasped. Inside was a caramel colored, double-sided dildo with black leather harness. Her mouth gaped open as she fingered the objects lightly, feeling the textures with her finger tips before picking up the penis and turning it over in her hand; it had a smaller end for the wearer and a larger end for the recipient. She blinked once, twice, three times before looking up at a bashful Brittany.

"It's called "Caramel Bliss," she supplied quickly, her fingers nervously toying with her Cheerio's skirt as she looked down at the box's contents, "I wanted to make sure it matched your skin tone as best I could, I think you are so beautiful, I wanted it to be as close to perfect to you as possible…"

Santana's heart was pounding in her throat as she thought about Brittany carefully picking this gift for her, probably really nervous and excited all at once. She knew she was, nervous and excited that is. She smiled and let the possibilities wash over her, this was the best belated birthday gift ever she thought.

As if reading her mind Brittany leaned in and kissed along her jaw, whispering into ear, "I've been really looking forward to trying it with you. I couldn't even focus today, all I could think about was you and me and that and sweet lady kisses." She pressed open mouth kisses along Santana's neck as she shuffled closer on the couch, her hands taking the gift from Santana before gingerly placing it next to her and finding the hem of Santana's Cheerio's uniform.

Santana moaned as Brittany gently nipped on her pulse point before licking it soothingly. She was getting more turned on by the second, her panties already soaked with anticipation. She shoved the discarded box to the floor as she reached up to thread her fingers into blonde hair, encouraging Brittany's mouth on her skin.

Brittany pressed her flat onto her back and crawled over her, pressing bruising kisses to her lips and neck, sucking gently at the skin as she helped Santana out of her top. She leaned back taking in gorgeous tanned skin in a black lace push-up bra as she dragged her finger tips over taut abs, moving in and out with short panting breaths. Santana squirmed beneath her, her fingers greedily unzipping Brittany's top and pulling at the fabric before tossing it to the floor, blue eyes shown dark as she palmed over pale breasts under white cotton. Brittany moaned and leaned into her touch, arching her back as she straddled Santana's hips on the couch, rolling her hips again and again, seeking more friction.

Santana felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as Brittany scratched blunt nails along the waist of her Cheerio's skirt, tugging the fabric over narrow hips and down tan legs before pressing wet kisses to her stomach. She absolutely loved when Brittany took charge; she was a sucker for horny BritBrit.

Brittany licked along the hem of pace panties before snapping the elastic with her teeth and smirking at the way Santana gasp and wriggled below her. She hooked her thumbs in the lace and pulled them down slowly, rewarding each inch gained with a wet kiss placed lower and lower. Santana hands pulled blonde hair loose from a tie and scratched at her scalp as Brittany licked and sucked the tender skin she exposed affectionately.

"Fuck, Brit…" Santana murmured as the blonde pressed slow, agonizing kisses over her sex, focusing her attention on her clit with soft, suckling lips.

Brittany grinned against the flesh, making small circles with her tongue as Santana writhed against her mouth and pulled gently on her hair. She loved winding Santana up, feeling want reverberating off her body. She loved knowing that she was controlling these reactions; she loved seeing Santana so free. She slipped a hand between then, stroking over Santana's slit and gathering wetness with fingers before bringing them to the swollen bud and kissing her way back up to Santana's chest.

Santana was gasping for breath, rolling her hips to press herself more fully into Brittany's fingers, as a warm tongue licked up the skin between her breasts, teeth tugging on lace. She reached behind Brittany and unhooked her bra, pulling it off to massage soft skin as Brittany worked her way to Santana's breathless mouth.

"You're so wet," she kissed pouty lips, "I wanna play with our new toy…"

Santana could only nod as Brittany increased the pace of the circles she was making on her clit, lips sucking her bottom lip between her own and teasing a wet tongue across it. She was sure that she would do whatever Brittany wanted her to do at this point. Not like she would ever really refuse her anyway…

Brittany reached behind her and pulled the new toy between them, leaning back and sliding down Santana's body to get in position. She teased her fingers over Santana's entrance, gently pressing against it before sliding one finger in.

Santana hissed in ecstasy as she watched with curious brown eyes as Brittany smiled and thrust in a second finger, stretching her slightly. She slowed her hips to match the steady rhythm Brittany was building as she occasionally swiped her thumb over Santana's engorged clit.

"Mm, B, please…" she panted, her body begging for more _everything_.

Brittany nodded and chewed on her bottom lip as she pulled out her fingers and positioned the smaller end of the dildo against Santana's soaked entrance. She reached her hand up and pressed her wet fingers to Santana's mouth, which were greedily sucked in and cleaned as she pressed the object into her girlfriend fully.

Santana's tongue stilled momentarily on Brittany's fingers as she felt the pressure fill her. She let her mouth suck on pale fingers as Brittany moved the dildo in and out slowly until she got used to the feeling. Brittany pulled her hand back and slipped the harness over the dildo, clasping the clips with a little effort as Santana lifted her ass to help. Once the harness was in place, Brittany beamed and clapped taking in a near naked Santana with a big tan dick in front of her. "You look so hot," she gushed and licked her lips, pulling Santana up to a sitting position hastily.

Santana smiled and glanced down, this was fucking awesome she thought as she settled her back against the couch with Brittany repositioning herself with a thigh on either side of Santana's hips. Santana let her fingers slowly trace over the soft blue boy shorts adorned with penguins sitting low on her girlfriend's hips. "Off," she grunted as she tugged them down, Brittany's abs pressing the silicon object forward as she moved, sending tremors through Santana's part and throughout her body. As Brittany stood to pull them off, Santana let hungry eyes settle on her girlfriend's soaked sex, flushed pink and swollen from the gentle friction they had while making out.

Brittany attempted to lower herself into a kneeling sit on Santana's lap when small, warm hands tugged her hips forward and up. "Come here," Santana commanded, "let me taste you first." Brittany's eyes widened momentarily before she scrambled forward, kneeling as Santana slid lower on the couch, bringing her mouth to Brittany's sex.

"Fuck, San…" Brittany's eyes clenched shut as Santana's hands cupped her ass and pulled her forward, licking along Brittany's slit eagerly.

Santana teased and sucked the skin before dipping her tongue lower and pressing against Brittany's entrance. Brittany was rocking against her face, rolling her hips, one hand on the back of the couch for support the other between them, tugging up and down on the dildo and sending flashes of pleasure through Santana. Santana thrust her tongue into Brittany, appreciating the whimpers from the blonde and the contracting muscles around her tongue. She pulled in and out slowly, swirling around the smooth skin as she went, curling and straightening. Brittany started to pant, her movements getting more erratic, less controlled when Santana slurped her tongue back in her mouth and pulled her lips away with one quick kiss to Brittany's clit.

Brittany whined at the absence of Santana's tongue and lips but gasped quickly when she was tugged down again, small hands positioning her over the head of the dildo as Santana sat up against the couch. "Ready, B?" loving brown eyes met hers as she nodded and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, her hands grasping the back of the couch for stability. She leaned forward and kissed Santana as she let herself be led down onto the head below her.

Santana kissed her deeply, one hand holding the silicon dick steady, the other guiding Brittany down by her hip as she pressed the head against her girlfriend's opening. She slowed her kisses and squeezed her hand at Brittany's hip as the blonde gasp quietly, sinking lower on the shaft.

Brittany let Santana's tongue distract her as she felt herself fill more and more the lower she settled. She sucked in a deep breath as she took all of Santana in and sat on her lap, giving her body a chance to adjust to the girth inside of her.

Santana broke the kiss and looked up at the blonde with such affection, Brittany almost cried. She cradled her face and pressed pouty, kiss swollen lips to her mouth as her hand encouraged Brittany's hip to start moving.

Brittany closed her eyes and rolled her hips, letting the fullness wash over her as she started to rock forward and back. She gasped and panted as her rhythm increased, warm hands gliding up over her chest and rubbing over stiff nipples as Santana kissed away from her mouth and along her neck. She came up and down, harder and harder each time, light flashing behind her eyes with every thrust as Santana circled her hips below her hitting all the right areas with her new appendage.

"Unf, Fuck, San, more…" Brittany begged with sweat forming at her brow as she rolled her hips harder and harder into Santana, the movement winding Santana up higher and higher with each tug on the dildo inside her. She bit down on Brittany's collarbone as she thrust up again, her hand guiding Brittany's hip down as the other snaked between them, tracing over Brittany's clit. Brittany panted and whined, bringing her head to Santana's shoulder as she curled into herself, pulling the entire length of Santana's dick inside her as her girlfriend pressed fast circles to her clit. She sucked in a breath and screamed Santana's name into the living room air when Santana rocked forward and pressed down on her clit, pushing her over the edge.

Santana's own orgasm followed immediately as Brittany leaned back, gasping for breath and pulling the phallus with her slightly, rubbing the harness over Santana's clit. She gasped and whimpered at the pressure, feeling her body slowly unwinding as she continued small, gentle movements in and out of Brittany, bringing her down gradually.

Blue eyes twinkled as Brittany giggled on her lap, slowly extracting herself from the dildo with a soft, wet popping noise and gentle grimace. Her fingers worked quickly to unclasp the harness from Santana's waist, guiding out the dildo with all the care in the world from Santana's body before discarding it to the box on the floor.

"Mmm, B, that was sooo good, " Santana purred pulling the blonde back onto her lap as she repositioned herself on the couch, laying down with Brittany draped over her, kissing up her neck. "How do you feel?"

Brittany chuckled and pressed a long, deep kiss to her girlfriend's lips before breathing across them, "_Bliss_ful."


End file.
